Guide me home Louis Tomlinson
by WhisperOfFaith
Summary: This is the story about the boy I fell for, but to really understand why you have to know a bit about the game he loves. There's a lot that's different about the game now that hundreds of years ago, but the thing a player needs most hasn't changed at all - and if you find someone who has it, I'd tell you to never let go.
1. Prologue

˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙

**Brooke**

**_This is the story about the boy I fell for, but to really understand why you have to know a bit about the game he loves._**_**  
**_**_You may know it as football*, but in old china the originally name was Ts'uh-chüh._**_**  
**_**_The point behind the game was simple: Teaching the soldiers strategy, agility, teamwork and attentiveness._**_**  
**_**_For the players the meaning of the gamer was quite different: Impression._**_**  
**_**_The winners got it all: glory, respect and sometimes even the heart of a girl._**_**  
**_**_There's a lot that's different about the game now, but the thing a player needs most hasn't changed at all - and if you find someone who has it, I'd tell you to never let go._**

_*football as soccer!_

˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙

HI! :)

This will be my first English written story.  
My English's not perfect but I really hope you'll read it nevertheless. I'll try hard to avoid mistakes, promise.  
I really hope you enjoy this story!


	2. ONE

˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙

**Brooke**

**A new face doesn't remain undetected, at least not if it looks like it has a story to tell.**

I still don't know if it was good luck, fate or just coincidence and probably it doesn't even matter how to call it cause the only important thing is that it happened.

Who knew how this story would have gone, if it wasn't me who - clumsy as I am - dropped my bag on the stairs, on my way up to the school building. Cause if I wouldn't have drooped it, I wouldn't have had to bend down to grab it and put all the things back in it. And then I obviously wouldn't have seen him standing two meters beneath me in a parking lot beside his black Audi, wearing sunglasses to match the sunnyboy image, talking to somebody who looked like his dad.

My eyes locked on his face and I was unable to look away. I just stared to him behind the leaves of an old birch tree. I wasn't hiding, actually there wasn't anything besides him I cared about in that very moment. Unconsciously I bit my lip as he took off his sunglasses. His blue eyes shined bright like the sea when the sun was just about to rise and he had a small smile on his lips. His cheekbones were high and his dark eyelashes framed his blue eyes. He was cute - no denial. His messy hair looked like he just got out of bed and at the same time like it took him a lot of afford to style it that way. With his tanned skin it was easy to recognize that he wasn't from here.

Fascination took over and I didn't notice me staring until the bell rang and snapped me back into reality. I hurried to take my glance from him and collected the rest of my things. When I finally managed to stand up I threw a last glance in his direction just to catch him staring back at me. I stopped totally ignoring that I would definitely get in trouble for being late and looked back curious, incredulous and a bit shy. The older man was talking to him while he just nodded once in a while and a cheeky smile was placed on his lips when he realized that I wasn't going to move.

He was too far away for me to hear his voice. Was it as cute as he seemed? Or would it rather match to his cheeky side which he obviously had?

I winked when my phone suddenly vibrated in the coat pocket of my school uniform. Quickly I pulled it out and hissed when I read Jocelyn's message:

_*B, where r u? P-Fields running wild! -xx Jocy*_

Mr. Porterfield, who gets called P-Fields by everyone, was our nice English teacher, who tends to lose his tempter very easily. So being later for his class was a disaster. I've never been one of the best student's, particularly because being on time wasn't really one of my strengths but it's not like I've ever been in serious trouble.

When I finally entered the classroom fifteen minutes late, P-field shot an angry glance at me: "Ms. Woodmore. Have you decided to finally join my quite fascination and extremely important lesson? How pleasant of you. I'm sure you won't mind spending another hour in this class learning about all these interesting things you've missed, since you already missed half of my hour, would you? Detention, Ms. Woodmore. Today.", he determined peeved with an angry expression on his face. I gritted my teeth once I heard his words but just nodded unwillingly and pissed. It wasn't clever to start arguing with P-Fields. If you piss him off your punishment would only get worse.

Mr. P-Field smiled satisfied and turned back to the class. "Great. Now, it would be very nice if you could take a seat and listen to me. I'd like to continue."

Totally ignoring all the stares of my classmates I walked to my seat. I let myself drop on my seat as Jocy looked up with a curious look on her face. "What took you so long?", she whispered as I put out a pencil and a sheet just to pretend that I was actually listening to what our teacher was talking about. Honestly, I stopped listening the second he mentioned detention.

I just shook my head not wanting to tell her about the boy I saw early. I kind of wanted him to stay my secret. I knew it was stupid cause I absolutely knew nothing about him - not even why he was here. Probably I won't even see him again although I had a feeling like that wouldn't be the last time I'd see this mystery guy with those pretty blue eyes. And until then I didn't want to seem like a crazy girl fancying a guy she was staring at for a few minutes. So telling my best friend about this guy, who sometimes isn't able to keep her mouth shut, and besides is the girlfriend of my twin brother David, maybe wouldn't be the best idea. Well, sometimes even best friends have secrets of each other. It wasn't really a secret though.

"Forgot my homework at home." I whispered back not taking my look of Mr. Porterfield. I lightly noticed Jocelyn frowning at my answer. "I thought you and David came together?"

I sighted quietly: "Yeah but I had to drive back home to get it", I lied and bit my lip. I didn't think she believe a word I said, but dropped the topic.

Both of us were silent for a while and tried actually to find out what our teacher was talking about. That was, until Jody's head once again spun around rapidly, with a shocked expression on her face: "Wait, no, no, no! You can't have detention today! You promised me we'd watch the football training today! I already told David we'd come!", she shouted quietly completely in dismay. I grimaced at her words. I totally forgot about that. "Sorry, Jocy but I guess you have to go without me", I muttered and bit my lip looking at her guiltily. "But David won't mind if it's only you watching." I forced a cheering smile on my lips but she still looked like a four-year old child who wasn't allowed to eat her lollipop and folded her arms.

"But I'll sit there alone for at least two whole hours!", Jocy answered yet pissed.

I raised my eyebrow at how dramatically she behaved sometimes. "Jocy, calm down, I'll sit _here_ alone for two damn hours! And just so you know, I'm positive Maddi would love to go with you watch the football training. I don't think she'd miss her chance of watching Alex running in just a short and a sweaty shirt after a football and reaching him a water bottle as she's always dreaming about"

I let out a facilitated sight when I heard her laugh. My lips formed into a smile when I imagined Maddi and Jocy watching David and his teammates.

There would obviously be some amazing stories to tell me tomorrow. If I didn't know Maddi for such a long time I'd probably think she's on drugs or something because it can't be possible being that overjoyed, cheeky and full of zest for life every damn day. Or maybe it was just that she was totally sure that Alex was fancying her, because during their last football game he always looked in her direction. Well, that's what Maddi said...

Quickly I packed my things back in the bag as the lesson was over and hurried to leave the classroom when somebody stopped me by clearing this throat. "Ms. Woodmore, you'll better appear after the 6th period", P-Field reminded me. I pressed my lips together into a thin pale line and nodded trying not to look as annoyed as I was now.

I was reaching for the books in my locker as it hit me: Today was not just a regular football training, today Coach Carter would officially tell who of all the played would be allowed to play at their next game in two moths. David spent the last days praying for being on the team. Although he was one of the best players, if not even the best, he got injured at the last game and was still trying hard to get his spot as best player back. I could slap myself for forgetting about that and being so stupid. Now it even made sense why Josy was so frustrated. David will kill me when he finds out.

With a deep sigh I shut my locker and headed to my next class. Physics wasn't one of my favourite subjects, actually it was quite boring. The only positive thing about the subject was the sweet teacher. Mr. Johnson was always wearing his thick glasses on his long big nose which seemed to big for is small round face. He was also a little bit shorter than me and I was just about 5.3 feet. It was so unfair how I was the shortest member of the family while David was more than ten inches higher than me. Why couldn't I at least grow one more inch?

So David wouldn't be teasing me all the time about my short self. He could be such a tease sometimes.

I dropped my bag beside my seat and waited for the lesson to begin. I was earlier than usual because I really wasn't willing to risk to get another detention. One time was definitely enough. I looked through the rarely decorated room but there wasn't anything interesting that caught my eye. Although Mr. Johnson was nearly 50 he was one of the "new" teachers who started working here at the beginning of this school year.

Minute by minute students joined the class room and I looked bored up to our teacher and froze right away. My eyes widened as I noticed the guy with the ocean-blue eyes standing beside him.

**Hey guys, the first chapter is up! :D****  
****How did you like it so far?****  
****Please leave a little comment and vote if you liked it! :)**


	3. TWO

˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙

_**Brooke**_

_**It´s funny what you notice the first time you see someone: Confidence, a nice smile, a little connection. But what you don´t notice, what´s impossible to notice at first glance is everything else: at least everything that counts.**_

Unable to keep my eyes from him I just continued staring flabbergasted. I watched him brushing his hand through his dark messy hair. I noticed the little crinkle when he smiled. He had a nice smile. It wasn´t the same he gave me when I first saw him. This one was more thankful and honest. The smile he gave me was more like a flirt. I blushed as I remembered his cheeky look.  
I recognized how he always licked his bottom lip unconsciously before he started talking or how his left hand stuck in his pant pocket while his right hand the other accompanied his words with hand gestures.

He had his eyes locked on Mr. Johnson´s face and nodded once in a while. He lowered his head to look at Mr. Johnson´s table as the teacher showed him some papers and he took them with another thankful smile.  
I winced as the bell rang and it snapped me back into reality. I looked up as the last few people entered the class room. The door closed.  
The boy nodded for the last time and then turned around to look for some free place where he could sit down. His gaze slowly meandered through the class when suddenly something, well better someone, caught his eye. He raised one eye brow and a knowing smiled formed on his thin lips as he look right in my direction. My lips lightly parted as I looked back into his beautiful eyes.  
Who on earth was this guy?

The lesson started and the boy – I still had no idea what his name was or even knew anything about him – sat down in the last row beside the window.  
I tried to focus on what Mr. Johnson was telling us about the phenomenon that light was a wave as well as it consisted of particles. To be honest, it was more than hard following his word because I absolute had no interest in what he was talking about. Nevertheless I forced myself to write his explanations just to suppress the thought of the mystery guy sitting right behind me. But I couldn´t stop me from looking back to him. His arms were lying crossed on the table and he had placed his head on them. He didn´t care what the teacher was talking about or what was happening in the class room. He just looked out of the window with this blank face.  
As if he felt I was looking at him his head turned around and he caught me staring. His deep blue eyes were a shock because suddenly he was so much closer to me sitting there. I had a better look at him to notice that his blue eyes also had a greenish touch in the sunlight.

Again he raised his eyebrow which made him look too sexy to be true. Seriously, how was it possible for someone to just raise an eyebrow for distracting me? This smile was back on his lips and surely by now I have forgotten everything around me. I bit down on my bottom lip and tried to read him.  
I wasn´t bad in estimating people, but he was a mystery to me. It seemed like he knew what I was trying to do and hid his emotions from me. His expression just showed amusement and in his eyes I noticed the unspoken challenge he offered me.  
I heard his soft chuckle and frowned confused. All he did was shaking his head and then he broke the eye contact but his confident smile never left his lips.

He ignored me. The whole hour he hadn´t once looked at me. Even when he left he pretended like I wasn´t here. Only a second before he left the room his head spun around to me and shot me a small smile. My perplex looked was enough for him to widen his smile in satisfaction before he walked trough the door and left me here wondering about what just happened.

"Hey my loves", David grinned as he walked with a tray full of food to the table where Jocy and I were already eating. I waved quickly and just rolled my eyes as he placed his tray on the table, lightly touched Jocy´s shoulder and kissed her then. "Hey you lovebirds, take a room", Maddi laughed as she sat down beside me and started to eat her salad. "Shut up, Blondie", Jocy mumbled into the kiss and I just closed my eyes and turned away to avoid the scene. Jocy and my brother acted like a fresh couple who weren´t able to keep their hands by them self even though they nearly were together since about half a year now. I still wasn´t used to it and I´d never get. Watching your brother snogging with your best friend isn´t comfortable at all. And David didn´t care at all about all the people who stared at the football star of High School snogging with his girlfriend in the centre of the Cafeteria. Or about his dear twin sister sitting right beside him trying not to vomit at how understandable cute they were. Don´t get me wrong I´m really happy for both but sometimes I´d rather prefer detention by P-Fields instead of watching them kissing every kissable spot of each other. Enough is enough.

"Are you nervous?", Jocy asked as they finally pulled away from each other. She stole some of his fries grinned cheekily as my brother stuck his tongue out. David sighted heavily and sat down in front of me. "Don´t remind me.", he mumbled as he picked at his food. By now he obviously lost his appetite. "Aww don´t be, babe. Of course you´ll be on the team! Why shouldn´t he choose you? You´re the star of this team, the Coach would be fucking stupid if he wouldn´t let you play", Jocy calmed him down and he sent her a sweet smile. _Babe Stop. It. Now._

"He knows how good you are. Your knee injury is nearly fully healed and you proofed the Coach pretty obvious that you can play. Why would he chose someone else? You´re the best forward he has", I joined the conversation and smiled encouraging.  
"You and Alex are the only good forwards he has", Maddi grinned. "I mean who else should play on your position?"  
"Everyone else?", although we all tried to convince David that his worries are unfounded he still was too nervous to eat anything.

David coughed as he took a sip of his water bottle and tried really hard to not spit the water out as suddenly Hunter stood behind him and scared him to no end with a simple: "Hi"  
"Holy shit!", David exclaimed after he managed to swallow the water. "Wanna kill me, mate?"  
"Move", Hunter just grinned.  
Hunter was my brother´s best friend and was also on the football team. He embodies what you would call the perfect boyfriend. He was nice, caring, sweet, attentive, cute and very attractive. Not to forget about his muscles. If I wouldn´t know him since primary school maybe I would probably have tried to get a date with him like all the other girls in school. But Hunter was more like a brother to me and even when he once tried to persuade me to go on a date with him this would just be weird.

"What´s up, ladies?" Hunter crossed his arms on the table and looked at us curious. "Brooke got detention. Today", Jocy gritted her teeth at the last word and shot me an angry glance.  
"You gotta be kidding me!", David shouted and stared at me shocked. _Thank you Jocelynn.__  
_"Please don´t look at me like that. I was late, I haven´t overrun a rabbit. You know I´d rather be there to support you", I rambled helpless as I saw David´s disappointed face.  
"Didn´t you teach your sister about how being a good girl?", Hunter joked and received a smack on his shoulder from me. "I tried, buddy! I tried", David shrugged with a grin.  
"Idiots", I muttered and rolled my eyes with a little smiles as all the other laughed.

**Hi :)**

**What do you say about the second chapter? **

**Hope you like it!**


	4. THREE

˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙

_**Brooke**_

**How is it even possible to judge one and the same person in such different ways? That people decide so differentially, if they hate or love someone, from a behavior that never changes. Cause in the end, it´s still the same person. **

My face was buried in my hands. I was here now for nearly an hour and it felt like the time stood still cause it just didn´t pass. Every second that the clock hand passed made me more impatient and it was incredible hard to sit still on my chair when my nerves were lying bare. I couldn´t focus on anything.  
While I was sitting here on my own, the Coach was picking his team, my brother was nervous as hell and I wasn´t able to support him. Sure he had his girlfriend and teammates, but his twin sister was something completely different. David has always been my best friend and if there was anything I couldn´t talk about with Jocy or Maddi or even my parents, he´s been the one sitting on my bed listening to me while I opened my heart and even if he didn´t know what to do he always supported me. He always assisted me and never judged me for anything. And I know that´s never gonna change, because we´re family and I love him and I know he loves me, but in moments like this I feel like I let him down and I don´t know how to make that up to him. Yeah, maybe it´s just a stupid football game but nevertheless it´s important to him, and just of my own foolishness I wasn´t able to be at the football field with him.  
He´s not mad at me or disappointed because I´m not watching the training right now, I knew that, but that made me feel even worse.

That thoughts never left my mind. Being nervous because I hadn´t any information if David was on the team or not didn´t really help either. Hi´s an amazing footballer and before his injury he was obviously the star of the whole team. He scored every goal and if once he had the ball no one could stop him. But after the last game he had a hard time to get as good as he once was.  
I know his knee is still hurting. I see the pain in his face when he allowed himself to show it when he thinks no one is watching. But he doesn´t admit it because he he´s afraid our parents or much more the coach would forbid him to play until his injury is fully healed. He´s so stubborn and thick headed sometimes.  
I guess he´s aware of me knowing his little secret but he never brought it up. I could have told my parents but why should I´ve? He loves this game. What a sister would I be if I´d took that away from him? I mean, it´s his own decision and as far as I can assess that, he´s always been the one of us who always was fully aware of what he did.  
If I´d notice he´s getting worse of course I would talk to him. After all I care for him more than anyone.

I was more than pleased when I was finally allowed to leave. I packed my things my headed to the football field. The training was over half an hour ago but I had parked my car there and I hoped that I would meet David there. I wasn´t sure if he was waiting for me or already left with Josy.  
I was dying to know if David made it on the team. Actually I couldn´t imagine that the Coach wouldn´t let him play but maybe he knew more about David´s injury than me...

When I reached the football field I instantly saw David, Josy and Maddi. I waved when Maddi looked noticed my direction. She said something to the others and their heads spun around. I waved again but no one answered me. Maddi looked a bit concerned.

Oh God, was I wrong? Didn´t he made it? Or was he more pissed than I thought that I wasn´t watching?

I sped up to reach the little group who were arguing beside the goal. I frowned when I heard David shouting at the two of them. What was going on? David gets pissed easily but I never saw him like that. His hands were clenched to fists and his whole body was tensed. I could see his anger just from watching his movements. With every step I took I hear their voices clearer and actually got concerned.

"This is fucking ridiculous!", he hissed. "How dare him taking him on the team! This fucking bastard!"  
"Okay, stop it right now!", Maddi glared at him. "He´s a good player, he had to take him on the team!"  
"I will rip his tiny littl-", David started again but this time Jocy cut him off: "Shut up and calm down! _You_ are being ridiculous!"  
David´s head spun around to her and he looked like he wanted to break something. "Calm down!? How do you expect me to fucking calm down! This asshole should go back to where he came from!"  
"Woah!", I interrupted the scene as I finally reach them. "God, David, what´s going on here?"  
He turned to me, his face already red from all the screaming. His sweaty jersey stick on his torso and the water of his wet hear dropped on his jersey. Man, he was pissed.  
"This Doncaster-fucker thinks he can just show up and get everything he wants!", my mouth opened and I stared at him in shock while he was cursing. He spit on the ground before continuing.  
I shot Maddi a helpless glance who was just shrugging her shoulders. Jocelynn had buried her head in her hands and sat on the floor.  
"Never ever was a new student allowed to be part of the football team! Even I got my chance in my second year!", he stamped with his foot angrily.

"Wait a moment, what? Did a _freshman_ take your spot on the team?", although I couldn´t imagine it, it was the only thing I could think of. I mean, why else would he be so pissed?  
David just sniffed: "No freshmen, but that´s not the point!"  
"I have no idea what you want to tell me", I tried to calm him down. "Would you _please_ just tell me what happened? Are you on the team or not?"  
" 'Course I´m on the team", he gritted his teeth and I was even more confused. "Then what is the problem?"  
"The _damn_ problem is, that this asshole plays on my position! Damn Coach said I should take it slow and now I´m a fucking midfielder!" I raised my eyebrows at his word. Somehow they soothed me. At least he _was_ on the team.  
"You skipped the best part of the story", Maddi added rolling her eyes.  
"The best part?", my glance wandered confused between Maddi and David.  
"Yep. After the Coach saw that Doncaster hottie playing football and chose him to be a forward, David challenged him" My eyed widened and before I could answer David began to shout again. "And I won this fucking game! The coach had absolutely NO reason to give him my position!"  
"You hurt your knee, you idiot. That´s why he doesn´t let you play as a forward", Jocy mumbled. Currently all three of us looked in her direction, completely forgetting that she was still here. "Don´t even try to say it was nothing. You were lying on the ground for about five minutes. The Coach is not punishing you. And you should better listen to what he said. No playing for the next week"  
David didn´t answer her but you could see how the tension drooped and he took a deep breath. "You know he´s right", I finally said and lied my hand on his shoulder. "You should be happy. After that challenge-shit you can be glad the coach actually put you in the team", Jocy finally stood up.  
David just mumbled something trough gritted teeth but at least he´s stopped yelling.

"So, wanna watch a movie? My parents are out I got the house for my own", Maddi grinned changing the topic.  
"I can´t. My mom expects me to watch my siblings. Do you wanna come?", Jocy asked David who nodded instantly and with a short goodbye and a sweet hug the both of them were gone.  
"Soo, it´s just me and you", Maddi laughed "If you come with me I´ll tell you everything about what happened today and how super cute this Doncaster guy is. Oh my god, have you ever been to Doncaster? They have such a sweet accent!", she fancied. I followed her laughing to her car.  
"So you found someone new to fancy?", I teased her.  
"Naw, brown haired boys are not really my type. But gooood, he looks so handsome while playing! Not as handsome as Alex though", she winked with a cheeky smile.  
I couldn´t help but shaking my head.

"Honestly, I´ve never seen David that pissed.", Maddi laughed as she placed a new bowl of popcorn between us on the couch. "You should have seen his face when the coach gave that Doncaster hottie his position"  
"Does that "Doncaster hottie" have a name?", I asked with a wide grin and grabbed some popcorn. Maddi was telling me the story of David and him for the third time and by now I felt like I´ve been with them at the football field when all of that happened.  
"I don´t know", she shrugged. None of us was watching the movie but I didn´t really care. Movie nights never ended with us watching a movie. More like us talking and the movie entertaining Maddi´s dog.  
"You know where he´s from but not his name?", I wondered what else she knew about the new footballer and what he looked like. Usually Maddi prefers boys who were fulfilling that beach boy image. Like Alex: honey blonde hair, big blue eyes, tanned skin, sporty. So it surprised me that she couldn´t shut up about that guy who obviously was not matching one of her beach boy fantasies.  
"I also know he´s hot", she giggled. "You should have seen him when he took off his shirt and played shirtless. I thought I was going to die. Alex has nice muscles but this body is H-O-T. God, this six pack..."

"This would definitely be more fun if I´d seen him. Don´t you have a photo or something?", I grimaced. Sure talking bout hot footballs playing half naked war entertaining and exciting but not if you have no idea what the hot guy looked like. Then it was just annoying after some time.  
"Uh no, why should I? What would Alex think if I´d made photos of the new guy?", she rolled her eyes. "Maybe because you knew I´d be dying to know what our new sexy football player looks like? And you don´t really believe Alex would have noticed that, do you?", She shot me a glance I stuck her tongue out.  
"Can´t you just give me a bit more details? I mean, the only thing I know is he´s hot and has a hot body", I complained but she just stood up to bring us some drinks. I turned around and placed my crossed arms on the backrest of her couch: "That´s miserable! You could at least tell me something! What´s his eye color? Hair color? Skin color! Is he tall?", I yelled so she could hear me even in the kitchen. "Taller then you!", she laughed loudly. "That´s not hard", I sniffed.

I frowned when I heard cracking glass. "Oops..." Maddi was a very clumsy person mainly because she was really overzealous and impatient. So it wasn´t a surprise that she drops a glass now and then. "Maddi?"

"Are you okay, Mads?", I asked a little bit louder when she didn´t answered me. "I´m fine.. but uhm my mums tea pot´s not so well", she told me.  
"You´re kidding, right?", I tried hard not to laugh. There was one thing Maddi was not allowed to touch - much more there has been one thing...  
"No and my mum´s probably killing me", Maddi sighted and whimpered frustrated. I looked at the disaster and bit my lip. "I don´t think adhesive is going to help you this time", I mumbled. The once so beautiful blue tea pot was now everywhere. "Yep, you´re mum will kill you", I confirmed and she smacked me on the arm. "Ouch, what?"  
"This is not helping me!", she whined. "Nothing can help that pot. You should throw it away and come along with a good story until you bought a new tea pot" It was not the first time I helped her hiding something from her mother. Usually I was her excuse when she broke something and just told her mother I borrowed it. I don´t think her mother believed it but she never asked either.

"I can´t! My Mum got it from my grandma. I don´t even know where to look for such a damn pot!", she buried her hand in her hair in frustration. "That´s gonna be a problem..."  
She looked up: "Are you really laughing!? That´s a disaster! Please don´t say you´re gonna leave me now" I bit my lip and grimaced. "Sorry Mads but it´s almost nine. My parent's won´t be so happy if I´m not home at ten, especially after today. Detention, remember?"  
She sighted deep but nodded understanding. "We don´t need two dead, hot ladies, don´t we?" she smiled and stuck out her tongue. "Totally", I laughed.

"Is your car still at the football field parking lots?", she asked as we headed to her car. "David went with Jocy, so yeah, I guess he´s left it there" She nodded and the car blinked when she opened it.  
"Are you free on Wendsday?" she asked after some time. "If I´m not grounded then sure. What do you wanna do?", I joked. I took the phone she gave me and connected it with the USB cable for her to turn on some music.  
"Well, I thought of watching the football training. I could show you the hot guy and we can admire him cause David´s not not going to be there to kill us. Don´t you dare switch the song!" With a sight I put her phone down and leaned back.

She made a turn to the left and parked her car. "Wanna watch it?", she turned to me as I opened the door and nodded. "Absolutely, Never going to miss the chance to admire sexy footballers", I used her words and with a last hug I got out of the car. "See ya"


	5. FOUR

˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙

**Brooke**

_**The most important thing in life is to always fight for what you love. Because when it's gone what else have you left?**__**  
**__**When I saw him there, completely focused on the one thing he loved and believed in, when I saw the passion and determination in everything he did, I realized this wasn't just game anymore.**_

I put on my bag and started walking towards my car. It was dark but not really hard to find my car. I mean who else would park his care here at nine p.m.? I could hear the reverse of my steps and only the moon was spending me some light.

When I took off my bag and searched for my car keys I suddenly heard a loud bang followed by a frustrated scream. I winced in shock and my head spun around instantly. I clenched my bag tighter. My eyes widened as I recognized a single person standing on the football field. I stood still and just watched what he was doing. I assumed it was a boy, who else could be on a football field now? I watched him walking towards the ball he'd kicked. He grabbed it and walked back. He placed it about 20 meters away from the goal and stepped back. I couldn't help but stepped closer until my hands were touching the fence which was around the field. It was dark but the moon donated enough light to light up the field. I could recognize dark signs on this skin. Tattoos? I've never noticed any of the footballers having tattooed arms or even a single tattooing. Who was this?

The boy took a long run-up and then sprinted to the ball. He wasn't the fastest but when he reached the ball he played like there were lots of opponents who wanted to take the ball. Once he turned around and kicked the ball to the right, seconds later the ball was his again. He was in complete control of the ball and he knew exactly what he was doing. He never left the ball out of sight. It almost seemed like he was dancing. His playing tactic fascinated me and I got on my tiptoes and stretched my neck as he shoot the ball at the goal. I jumped a little as the ball again hit the goal-spot. The boy buried his faced in his hands and fell on his knees. It surprised me that he'd failed the goal after he played that amazing.

Carefully I walked along the fence to get a better look at the boy but never left the shadows. I didn't want him to see me. I raised my eyebrows when I heard him talking quietly. He sighted and stood up again to get the ball. He tried it again and this time it seemed like he played even better but shoot too hard and the ball passed the goal once again. He groaned. Who was that boy? I've never seen any of our footballers playing like that.

But he never turned around and in the little light is was impossible to see his face. I headed back to my car while I continued watching him. If he wouldn't shoot that tight and aggressively he'd get the ball into the net without a problem. He was a good player that was out of question but he definitely needed to practice his shooting technique.

I've never actually been in a fight with my brother. Sure, we had conflicts and moments with little fights because of ridiculous stuff but never has any of us been really mad at the other. Maybe it was a thing between twins that we get along so well with each other. When I've been in trouble David always defended me or he always stood up for me when he was allowed to do something I wasn't.

So today was officially the first day that my brother and I were kinda fighting. When I entered the house my parents were already waiting for me in the living room to lecture me. Somehow I had to admit that they were right, cause it has been the third time this month that I got detention although I've been late for school more often. Me being the good, insightful daughter listened, nodded and promised that I'll be in school on time from now on. Usually David was sitting with them ready for defending me, coming up with some good excuse why I was late for school. But I haven't seen him once since I got home.

"David?", I yelled though the house but no answer. That was weird. I went to his room and knocked on the closed-door. He didn't answer so I just opened it by myself. "David?", I asked quietly cause I wasn't sure if he was already asleep. "What? I haven't said _come in_, have I?", he grumbled and put his beats out of his ears. My frown deepened and I looked at him in disbelieve. Was he seriously insulting me for knocking on his door?

"Is everything ok?", I ignored his question and closed the door behind me. He put on the bedside lamp, rolled up the cable of his beats and put it on the bedside table. I moved to his bed and sat down beside him. "Does it look like?", he was still grumpy but at least he was not as angry and pissed as ten seconds before.

""Okay, first? Don't take your anger out on me. It's not my fault and you know that", I said softly. I wasn't here to fight and I knew he didn't want to fight either. "And now I would really like to know what made you so upset? I mean, after your injury you can be happy for being on the team at all. And I'm not stupid David, I know your knee isn't fully healed yet and I'm sure if I noticed that just by watching you walk and how you behave at home, Coach Carter noticed as well. Don't you think so? He's your Coach, it's his job to make sure his players are okay. He has his reasons to not let you play as a forward. And I'm sure when your knee is totally healed he will give you your position back." I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. His eyed were fixed on the mattress but I recognized a little smile building on his lips. "And about that Donca-"

"No. One more word about that damn idiot and I swear I'll kick you out of my room", David cut me off before I could even think of how'to end the sentence. He glared at me. "But-"

"Brooke, I don't wanna hear it! Do me a favor and don't ever mention him and stay the hell away from him", he looked at me with a damn serious expression on is face. "David I don't even know who he is. I have no idea what he looks like, I don't know is name and for god's sake stop telling me what to do", It was nearly impossible to piss me of but if David starts with telling me who I´m allowed to talk to and who not, I'm more than just pissed.

"I'm serious Brookie", he uses my nickname but I just rolled my eyes. "I'm too David. I stay out of your business, what happens at the football field between you and that guy but I don't know him. I'm not going to promise you anything. And you're not in the position to tell me who I'm allowed to talk to and who not.", I clarified. He opened his mouth but I continued before he could say a word: "I'm not asking you to accept that or be happy with it. You'll have to get along with that. I'm not starting a fight with someone I don't even know because you don't like him"

David just closed his eyed, shook his head and lay back on the bed. "Whatever", was the last thing he said to me before he turned around and pretended to sleep. I stood up sighting and left without looking back at him.

"Brooke? You can have the car, Jocy's waiting outside!", David yelled through the house as I walked down the stairs. "What, why?", I asked watching him as he hurried to get ready. He ran from one room to the other, collecting his stuff and things I don't even wanted to know why he needed them. "I'm not allowed to play football the next week so we decided to go swimming instead", he explained already wearing his swimming shorts and sunglasses. I raised an eyebrow: "You do know you can't wear that at school", I reminded him pointing at his trousers. He looked up with a big smile on his face while putting on his Vans. He was jumping on one foot until he finally managed to put on his shoe. "Who said we're going to school today?", he winked and grabbed his bag. I wanted to say something but before I could even make a sound he waved and then the door slammedclose. _Good morning to you too._

I hurried to be on time today. I also parked the car at the school parking lots and not at the ones beside the football field although it would have been more practical. "Hey you", Hunter suddenly walks beside me. "Hi", I greeted him back and smiled. "How was detention?", he asked grinning. I nudged him with my shoulder and his grin just widened. "It was boring", I said. "Do you think it's embarrassing for me that you get detention a lot more often than I do? I mean that doesn't really support my bad boy image", he teased me with an even bigger grin. "Idiot. You don't have a bad boy image", I replied shaking my head and smiled as he looked offended.

"'Course I do", he protested immediately. I shot him a glance but he just chuckled. "Where is your brother anyway?", he changed the topic. "David thinks that being not allowed to join the football training gives him the permission to skip the whole school day", I grimaced at the thought that David and Jocy were enjoying this sunny day somewhere swimming and having fun while I had to go to school. Hunter just nodded: "Maybe he needs that to calm down a little"

"A little? David almost threw me out of his room yesterday just because I mentioned the new player. I really don't know why it's such a big deal that he plays on David´s position", I mumbled.

"Well, first, the thing is that usually new students or especially freshmen are not allowed to be on the team. Sure he's good, but that's kind of tradition", Hunter starts to explain. "But that Doncaster guy isn't a freshman, is he?", he even confused me more with his explanation. "No he's not butthere are a lot players who are waiting for years to get a fix position on the team and suddenly this guy appears and the Coach breaks the tradition and one of the players are not on the team because of him? That's not fair. And for David it's even harder because it was his position"

I never thought there would be any traditions or rules about who is allowed being on the team and when. I always thought the whole thing was about skills.

"You should go to class, I don't want to be the reason why you're late again", Hunter said and waved before he headed to his own class. "Ahh you and Hunter", Maddi purred in my ear from behind. I rolled my eyes as I faced her: "We're just friends and you know that", told her and shut my locker. "I know what?", she followed he. "He's like a brother to me, Mads"

"A sexy brother", she grinned and I couldn't help but laugh. "A very sexy brother. Are you happy now?", I turned to her and chuckled when I saw her big smile that probably could heal cancer. Seriously, you won't find a second Maddi Thompson anywhere in the world. "Very happy. But I can promise you when you've seen that Doncaster hottie you'll get to know a new universe of sexiness."

**I really hope you enjoyed that chapter? :) ****  
**


	6. FIVE

˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ●•٠

**Brooke**

**In fact it´s the first impression that actually matters. It decides if you like someone, if your suspicious and most important if you should trust. It´s almost impossible to completely change your opinion about that person afterwards. And no one can change that. Whether it´s for the good or bad. **

He wasn't here today. That was the first thing i noticed when I entered the classroom. Everyone was sitting on his chair except the pretty boy with the ocean blue eyes. I couldn't deny that I was a little disappointed that he wasn't here because now the only thing that would hopefully brighten my day was the new football player who'll better be as sexy as Maddi described him.

The whole hour I waited for him to appear, I mean, maybe he was just late? But the door stayed close. There was nobody knocking and also no sign of his messy, chocolate brown hair or his beautiful eyes. I frowned when I realized what I was thinking about. I've never been someone who spoke openly about a crush or good looking guys. That was more Maddi's thing and most of the time I just nodded and affirmed when she couldn't shut up about a cute boy. But never ever have I been the one who talked or even thought about a guy in the ways she did. Never have I gave a damn about someone's eye colour or hair colour. Never have I thought it was attractive to wear his hair like you've just fallen out of bed. And I haven't seen anyone in the whole school who looked good in the school uniform. Not even Hunter, who practically could wear anything, looked as attractive in our navy blue school uniform as that boy with the blue eyes does.

He being not here nearly distracted me as much as him sitting behind me. I couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious boy. Despite I don't even know what fascinated me that much about him. Except his bruning blue eyes that I just coudn´t get out of my head. And what was his name? I couldn't think of a name that would fit him. No name was soft enough to match his gentle eyes or was also cheeky enough to fit his sassy side. Or how old was he? 17? 18? He didn't seem younger although I wasn't really good at estimating somebodies age.

I began to worry when he wasn't in class the next day either. Why didn't he show up yesterday and where was he now?

I was completely lost in my thoughts and even Maddi was annoyed with me when I wasn't listening to her while she again told me about the hot new footballer who happened to join her in one of her classes. To be honest I really didn't care. I didn't even notice that I ignored her rudely because my thoughts always wandered to the pretty boy I haven't seen in two days.

After some time Maddi gave up talking to me. She rolled her eyes as I continued starring wholes into the white wall of our cafeteria and turned to Hunter who looked at me concerned.

"Brooke!", Maddi practically yelled at me. I winced, my head spun around: "Huh?" She pressed her lips together untill they were a thin and pale line. "I called your name for the past five minute. Jesus, Brooke, where are you with your mind? You didn't hear a word we said, did you?", she asked her voice getting a little softer. She sighted when I shook my head slowly. "Never mind." I bit my lip feeling sorry and guilty for not listening to her. Even though she never really insult somebody or tell when she was offended you just couldn't help but getting a bad conscience. Maddi was one of those people who could be the reason for a house fire and you still couldn't be mad them. No matter how much she sometimes pisses you off with her always happy and overexcited self, it was absolute impossible to be mad at her.

"Ladies, we should go", Hunter interrupted my thoughts. "Wha-"

"We have PE", Maddi cut me off. The two were already standing and waiting for me. I just nodded and stood up. "You haven't even touched your food", Hunter eyed me. I couldn't eat one bite of my food but I wasn't hungry at all. I was too busy wondering about the mysterious boy. " M'not hungry", I muttered and reached for my bag. "You sure you don't wanna eat anything? Not even the apple?", he tried to convince me. Hunter was a little over-cautious when it comes to his friends, especially girls. Maybe it was because he doesn't have any siblings but always wished for a little sister. He once told me about how he always wanted to be the big bad brother. The one who protects his little sister of all the bad and who was there when she needed him. To try to make sure her boyfriends never hurt her.

I didn't tell him that this never works. Sure, every big brother wants to scare the shit out of his sister's guys to protect them from any harm but in the end it still hurts the same. No matter how and why they break up with you the pain is still the same.

I stepped back and grabbed the apple from the tray. I bit into the apple and Hunter just shook his head with a little laugh on his face. "We really have to go now", Maddi urged and shoved us out of the nearly empty cafeteria. When Maddi and I went to the girl dressing rooms Hunter left.

"You really have to stop acting like that. Seriously, I've never seen you like that. What´s wrong?", Maddi starts asking me the moment we were alone. As if we had to keep secrets from Hunter I thought and shook my head trying not to laugh. Hunter was one of the most trustworthy people I knew. If you have a problem and you need a good advice you go talk to Hunter. If you need somebody who listens to you, you go to Hunter. He´d never disclose a secret of somebody, he wouldn´t even tell his closest friends about it.

"I´m fine Mads", I finally replied looking her in the eyes. "There´s just a lot of stuff on my mind." She frowned sceptically but nodded: "You mean David?" It wasn´t really a question and I gave her a nod. "That too. But really, you don´t need to worry about me, I´m okay." I really was. It was just that this boy didn´t want to leave my thought.  
"If you say so", she mumbled. We were one of the last in the fitting room but that didn´t motivate us to speed up. Especially Maddi who´d rather squeeze out all the information out of me than doing sports.  
"I do. And you know what? I can´t wait watching the football training with you today so you can show me that hottie of yours", I cut her off and sent her a smile. "He´s not my hottie!", she defended herself immediately. "You can have him all to yourself. Actually I thought you really need some object to admire after you don´t want Hunter what I still absolutely don´t understand", she rattled on.  
"Don´t need to understand everything. And now get ready. We have a volleyball match to win!", I said with enthusiasm. I was already dressed while Maddi hasn´t even put on her trousers. She groaned as I mentioned it. I knew she actually like PE and just did that to tease me. She knew how much I loved volleyball. "Whatever, I´m ready to get dirty.", she joked and followed me out of the little room. She never failed to bright up my mood when she was really trying to make me feel better.

"I get it, I get it, I get it!", Mads screamed, jumped in front of me, failed the ball and landed in the sand - face down. Well, it wasn´t exactly a joke when she said she was ready to get dirty. This was the second time she did that. Maddi wasn´t the best volleyball player - in general she was awfull - but she obviously was the one with the most commitment.  
I´ve tried uncountable times to teach her how to play but it never worked. She just hadn´t the patience to learn it. But although she was so bad at volleyball she didn´t let it bring her down.

The girls of our team shot me an annoyed glance and one of them rolled their eyes as I looked back angry. Usually everyone was okay with Maddi playing not that good but still there were some girl who thought having Mads in their team took them their chance to win. That´s ridiculous at least it was just a game. I was glad none of them said a word as Mads got up. "I´m sooo sorry girls! I promise, next time I´ll get the ball over the net!", she swore and walked back to her position. She looked like a cute panda when she felt guilty.

Unlike Maddi I was a lot better in that game than her. I used to be part of the school volleyball team but when all my friends there left because they finished school or just had lost their interest and I was stuck with all the younger little kids I had decided to leave too. My coach tried to convince me to stay because she though I was such a precious player and she just couldn´t lose me and she just couldn´t understand why I would stop playing the game I loved just because of such a ridiculous reason.  
Nevertheless I didn´t regret my choice cause we played a lot of volleyball in gym class so I never got to miss being in the team.

I threw the ball over the net to Annie. She caught it easily and waited till everyone was ready before she made the service. The ball flew back over the net and I was more than relieved when Mads stayed on her position this time and didn´t jump in my way. I let the girls behind me get the ball and waited until the ball flew directly in my direction. I jumped lightly and played the ball back over the net. It touched the ground. "Wooh", Mads started to cheer and clapped her hands. This was her.

We changed our positions and the game went on. Just as I was about to touch the ball something hit my bum. Hard. "Ouch", I muttered as I turned around but there was nothing. What the heck?  
I rubbed my bum and ignored the laughter of all the girl. The only thing I saw was the volleyball laying in the sand but that wasn´t what I was looking for.  
"There", Annie pointed at a football feets away from me. I sighted and went towards it. It sometimes happened that the boys shoot their ball anywhere but a team player. But never ever did it hit my bum. Or any bum.

It was also an incredible hot day for London. No rain, not a single cloud. Just sunshine. I would have enjoyed it a lot more if I wouldn´t be playing volleyball in that heat right now. Maybe I should have convinced my parents as well to allow me to join David´s an Jocy´s trip. First they just wanted to stay there for one day. Now they´ll going to spent three whole days there. I have absolutely no idea what David did for my parents allowing him that.

The hot sand stuck between my toes as I walked towards the football. It must have looked pretty funny cause all the girls were either whispering in little groups or laughing. Like I said, usually noone´s bum gets hit by a football.  
I bend forward to get the ball and grimaced at the feeling of the cold and wet leather in my hands. Although it was such a hot day the grass was still a bit wet from a rainy night. The rain-slicked ball between my hands I stood up to shoot the ball back to the boys. It confused me even more when the whispering got louder and I noticed Maddi´s laugh which probably was the loudest of all. A little bit offended and not knowing what was going on I looked up but instead of seeing the girls I looked into the most beautiful blue eyes I´ve ever seen.


End file.
